bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bejeweled Twist pre-release and unused content
This article contains information about beta elements and unused content related to the game Bejeweled Twist. Early names of gems Trophy Room The Trophy Room would most likely work the same way the Badge system works in Bejeweled 3, having to do certain actions and tasks to get trophies. Twist Shop The Twist Shop would be where the player could buy items, either to use in Blitz mode much like Bejeweled Blitz, or to use in other modes to deal with things such as Bomb Gems or Doom Gems, somewhat like Super Collapse! 3, and would have marked the first time a shop system had been used in a Bejeweled game before Bejeweled Blitz. Unused game modes Action mode Action mode would probably have been similar to Bejeweled's Timed mode and Bejeweled 2's Action mode where the level-up bar is half full and empties out over time. Extreme mode This mode would probably have been similar to Classic Mode with the Progress Bar taking longer to fill than normal. Unused types of gems Jason Kapalka mentioned in an interview that more types of gems were meant to be featured in Bejeweled Twist. These include what would have been more Special Gems and "bad gems." According to Jason Kapalka, these types of gems were scrapped because the game was becoming too complicated. Although these types of gems ultimately went unused, evidence of them can be found inside the game files and by modifying certain documents it is even possible to make the unused gems appear in the game as normal. However, because these types of gems were scrapped during development, some of their respective characteristics remain incomplete, causing the unused gems to behave somewhat strangely in the game. Another interview with Jason Kapalka mentions that two additional types of "bad gems" named Pollution Gems and Radiation Gems were also meant to be featured in Bejeweled Twist. Although these types of gems ultimately went unused as well, evidence of these gems cannot be found anywhere inside the game files, suggesting that these types of gems were scrapped quite early during development. Ice Gems The Ice Gem was a type of Special Gem, created by making an "X" with five gems of the same color. Skull Gems The Skull Gem was a type of "bad gem" that was meant to appear in the later levels of Classic mode. Angel Gems The Angel Gem was another type of Special Gem, created making a plus shape (+) with gems of the same color. Unused "intro" notifications Score Mulitipliers In Blitz Mode Increase Your Multipliers By 1 Skull Gem Shards Fruit Gem Ice Gem Unused music In the music files and XML files of Bejeweled Twist, multiple unused tracks can be found. Trophy Room Trophy Room is an unused feature in Bejeweled Twist, as mentioned above. A track can also be found for this feature, and it is named TROPHYROOM by the XML. However, it went unused, although it can be found in the game files, and information for the file can be found. Wheel There are two other tracks that exist in the Bejeweled Twist music files. Both are unused and it's not known what they were supposed to be used for. All that is known about them is that they are both related to a "wheel" because the tracks are named "WHEELINTRO" and "WHEELSCORE". WHEELSCORE loops and is only 6 seconds long, suggesting that the "wheel" in question could be a spinner, like the bomb disarm process. Win This track probably could have played when a challenge was completed. It is simply known as "WIN" in the files and is almost the same length as the lose sound, implying that it was used for that purpose. High Score This was supposed to play when a high score was achieved, but was cut for unknown reasons. It was known in the game as "HIGHSCORE" Bonus Round When this plays is unknown, although it points towards the existence of a Bonus Level, possibly in Classic Mode. The track is named "BONUSROUND" Unknown Track There are two module files that both store separate types of music: One stores Classic Mode and UI music (and the unused tracks mentioned above) whilst the other stores Blitz, Challenge, and Fruit Bonus music. In the latter, an unused track is present. What is odd about this particular file is that it cuts off prematurely. It is 15 seconds long but does not loop at any point. Because of this, its possible that the track is incomplete. There is no information in the game files on this track, making it more likely that it was scrapped during composition and could not be added into the game. Unused sound effects Unused tutorial messages Unused challenge property Challenge mode's XML Document, named "challenges", contains an unused property for the challenges called donedescription. The unused property would have changed the description of a puzzle to indicate that the puzzle has been successfully completed. For example, completing the first puzzle of the challenge Detonator would have changed the description of the puzzle from "Destroy 8 gems in 1 move" to "You destroyed 8 gems." A possible reason for why the property went unused is because it may have been replaced by the "CHALLENGE COMPLETE" message that appears whenever a puzzle is successfully completed. You destroyed # gems You destroyed # gems without Lightning You made 3 red matches in a row You made 4 orange matches in a row You made 5 yellow matches in a row You made 6 green matches in a row You made 7 blue matches in a row You made 8 white matches in a row You made 9 violet matches You destroyed # coals in 1 move You destroyed # coals without Lightning You created a x# chain You created a x# chain in 5 minutes You made a x# cascade You cleared x# gems with no Flame or Lightning You got # green gems onscreen You got # red gems onscreen You got # blue gems onscreen You got # white and # red gems onscreen You got # yellow gems onscreen You got # red and # blue gems onscreen You got # green, # blue and # red gems onscreen You detonated # Flame Gems in # You detonated # Flame Gems in 1 move You cleared # gems in # moves You triggered # Lightning Gems in 1 move You triggered # Flame and # Lightning Gems in 1 move You cleared # gems in # You survived # turns You detonated # Lightning Gems in # You detonated # Lightning Gems in 1 move You created # Flame Gems in 1 move You created # Flame and # Lightning Gems in 1 move You created # Lightning Gems in 1 move You created a # gem match You created an # gem match The number sign symbol (#) included in some of the messages represents an amount of different variables such as gems, moves, or time. It is currently unknown if it is possible to make any of the "donedescription" messages appear in the game as normal, as the settings for the unused property are no different than those of the other properties for the challenges. Although the "donesdescription" messages went unused, they were translated for other regional versions of Bejeweled Twist (which also go unused). Unused planet textures Two textures named planet_inferno and cloud_inferno can be found inside the game files. The textures are for a planet meant to represent a challenge called Inferno (according to their names), but no challenge by that name exists in Challenge mode. The textures may have once belonged to the planet that represents the challenge Firestorm, as "Firestorm" and "Inferno" are very close synonyms. However, it is possible that Inferno was an entirely different challenge and not just an "early version" of Firestorm. The sky texture "cloud_inferno" is actually the same "cloud" texture the planet that represents Firestorm uses under a different name. By modifying Challenge mode's XML Document, it is possible to make the unused textures appear in the game as normal (as shown by the image to the left). This can be done by changing the layer0 and layer1 settings of any challenge to planet_inferno and cloud_inferno respectively. It is worth noting that the challenge Firestorm is known as Inferno in the Italian version of Bejeweled Twist, but the planet that represents the challenge in that version of the game still uses Firestorm's textures. Chain Reaction's original name It seems that the original name of Chain Reaction (one of Challenge mode's challenges) was Chain Gang, according to an unused challenge title found inside the game files. The color of the unused challenge title is pale red, which is the same color as Chain Reaction's challenge title. The theory that Chain Gang was the original name of Chain Reaction is further supported by the fact that the names of the textures used for the planet that represents Chain Reaction in Challenge mode are "planet_chain_gang" and "cloud_chain_gang" respectively. By modifying Challenge mode's XML Document, it is possible to make the unused challenge title appear in the game as normal (as shown by the image to the left). This can be done by changing the Category id setting of any challenge to CHAIN_GANG. Although the challenge title of Chain Gang went unused, it interestingly has different names in other regional versions of Bejeweled Twist (all of which are also unused in their respective version of the game). Featured below are the unused challenge titles in different languages along with English translations of those names. Chain Gang French Title.png|French Chain Gang German Title.png|German Chain Gang Italian Title.png|Italian Chain Gang Japanese Title.png|Japanese Chain Gang Portuguese Title.png|Portuguese Chain Gang Spanish Title.png|Spanish Chain_Gang_Chinese_Traditional_Title.png|Chinese Traditional The mystery of Locksmith Inside the "properties" folder are XML Documents for some of Challenge mode's challenges. Among the XML Documents is one named config_locksmith. Its contents (shown below) include various settings for Locked Gems. Given by the fact that no challenge by the name of Locksmith appears in Challenge mode, it seems that this XML Document belongs to a scrapped challenge and its puzzles would have involved Locked Gems. It is currently unknown if the puzzles of the unused challenge involved clearing Locked Gems within a time limit, a move limit, or even clearing them at all. 3 5 true 3 -1 3 While the XML Document for Locksmith exists, no specific graphics for the unused challenge and no information about any of the challenge's puzzles can be found inside the game files. By editing Challenge mode's XML Document, it is possible to make Locksmith appear in the game as if it were in the game all along. An example of Locksmith can be found on YouTube Locksmith Eclipse and an example configuration can be found on the Locksmith page. A different ranking system Inside the "properties" folder is a Text Document named ranksold. Its contents (shown below) include a list of ranks with number values — ranging from 0 to 8,000,000 — next to each rank. Most of the ranks in this list do not exist in the game, and the ranks that do exist are listed in a different order from that of the actual list of ranks. It seems that the ranks in Bejeweled Twist were originally awarded when enough points of a certain rank were earned, similar to how the ranks are awarded in Bejeweled Blitz and Bejeweled 3. "Trainee", 0 "Newbie", 50000 "Junior Rotator", 100000 "Rotator", 150000 "Senior Rotator", 200000 "Electro Spinner", 275000 "Spinner", 350000 "Chain Spinner", 425000 "Blast Spinner", 600000 "Senior Spinner", 800000 "Twister", 1000000 "Pyro Twister", 1250000 "Twister Plus", 1500000 "Master Twister", 1750000 "Cryo Spinner", 2000000 "Junior Gemspinner", 2300000 "Electro Gemspinner", 2600000 "Gemspinner", 2900000 "Pyro Gemspinner", 3500000 "Senior Gemspinner", 4000000 "Divine Spinner", 4500000 "Junior Bejeweler", 5000000 "Electro Bejeweler", 5500000 "Bejeweler", 6000000 "Cryo Bejeweler", 6500000 "Super Rotator", 7000000 "Fruit Spinner", 7500000 "Super Twister", 8000000 "Super Bejeweler", 8000000 "Mega Rotator", 8000000 "Mega Spinner", 8000000 "Pyro Twister", 8000000 "Mega Bejeweler", 8000000 "Pyro Rotator", 8000000 "Angelic Twister", 8000000 "Ultra Spinner", 8000000 "Ultra Twister", 8000000 "Ultra Bejeweler", 8000000 "Hyper Rotator", 8000000 "Hyper Spinner", 8000000 "Hyper Twister", 8000000 "Shock Bejeweler", 8000000 "Twistmaster", 8000000 "Twistmaster Plus", 8000000 "Super Twistmaster", 8000000 "Twistmaster Mega", 8000000 "Twistmaster Enduro", 8000000 "Twistmaster Ultra", 8000000 "Twistmaster Hyper", 8000000 "Twistmaster Giga", 8000000 "Twistmaster Supreme", 8000000 "Twistwizard Alpha", 8000000 "Twistwizard Beta", 8000000 "Twistwizard Delta", 8000000 "Twistwizard Omega", 8000000 "Twistwizard Supreme", 8000000 "Junior Spinmaster", 8000000 "Cryo Fruitmaster", 8000000 "Pyro Fruitmaster", 8000000 "Spinmaster Supreme", 8000000 "Jewelkeeper 3rd class", 8000000 "Jewelkeeper 2nd class", 8000000 "Jewelkeeper 1st class", 8000000 "Master Jewelkeeper", 8000000 "Junior Gemmaster", 8000000 "Gemmaster", 8000000 "Senior Gemmaster", 8000000 "Gemmaster Supreme", 8000000 "Twist Hero", 8000000 "Super Twist Hero", 8000000 "Mega Twist Hero", 8000000 "Ultra Twist Hero", 8000000 "Hyper Twist Hero", 8000000 "Ultimate Twist Hero",8000000 "Twist Hero Supreme", 8000000 "Overlord of Twisting", 8000000 "Sultan of Spin", 8000000 "Gem General", 8000000 "Gem King", 8000000 "Ultimate Gem Master", 8000000 "Gem Master Supreme", 8000000 It is worth noting that some of the ranks in the unused Text Document include names such as "Cryo Bejeweler" and "Angelic Twister", which may be possible references to the unused Ice Gem and Angel Gem, similar to how some of the actual ranks in Bejeweled Twist include names such as "Flame Spinner" and "Lightning Weaver", which are most likely references to the Flame Gem and Lightning Gem respectively. It is also worth noting that this Text Document exists only in the English version of Bejeweled Twist; it cannot be found in other regional versions of the game. Closer inspection reveals that the unused Text Document was modified at an earlier date compared to the rest of the documents in the "properties" folder. The unused Text Document was last modified in January of 2008, while the rest of the documents were modified in October of that same year. References Category:Bejeweled Twist